This invention relates to a system for reacting or setting the voltage of the printed circuit boards of a computer with a plurality of boards with various types of circuit elements by a support processor.
In electronic devices, boards with various types of circuit elements thereon are generally covered with a chassis. Therefore, it is very difficult for operators to access to the board from outside, in order to check the DC power voltage of the boards. In the voltage margin test, in which the voltage is varied minutely, it takes a lot of time to check the voltage, because the power voltage detection needs a specially designed voltage measurement instrument.
For this reason, there is a demand to effectively read or set the board voltage without the specially designed voltage measuring instrument.